


Sakuatsu One Shots

by tsumulatte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Yandere, Yandere Sakusa, overprotective twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumulatte/pseuds/tsumulatte
Summary: Fighter auTw: blood mention
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. A broken nose and a overprotective brother

**Author's Note:**

> Fighter au   
> Tw: blood mention

"dumbass don't eat before any matches-" Atsumu says to his twin who was stuffing his face away with food. "my body so my mouth~" Osamu shoots back, not caring about how his twin was literally trying not to throw hands at him.  
"Shoot yerself then." The fake blonde mutters then walking away from the grey- hair boy. 

Today his twin brother was having a practice fight with one of the top three fighters in their league. Atsumu was kind of afraid for his twin since this was legit the top three so how the fuck did his twin managed to get a practice match with them.

"Don't worry Tsumu, I'm sure he'll fuck him up" Suna pops out of nowhere as he stares at the blonde with a smile. "you don't know that!" Atsumu retorts with a pout. 

"Samu is strong so he can manage."   
"Manage my ass. watch him get knocked the fuck out on the first round-" Atsumu says worried but Suna just chuckles and shakes his head slightly. "My gut feeling tells me otherwise." Suna half replies before their gym door opens, revealing the team that travelled a couple of hours just to have this practice match. 

"speaking of the devil." Atsumu eyes immediately catches the attention of a taller male who was wearing a mask so Atsumu couldn't see his face underneath it. 

"Ahh you guys are here." Their captain comes from behind as he shook hands with Itachiyama captain. They both smiled at each other before pulling their hands back. "we'll start our set up now. Can't wait for the match" 

Kita smirks then nods. "my pleasure." Kita then looks over to Suna and Atsumu but they quickly looked away from the shorter male since they didn't want to be called up by him but it was just the blondes luck.   
"Atsumu come over here and show them where they can place their stuff and you already know the drill." 

Atsumu whines a little but obey's. Once he reached where the other team were at he started to show them around their gym and all the typical things when it came to a practice match. 

"Thank you so much Miya- san!" A boy with light brown hair and bushy eyebrows gleams from the side. He was usually the talkative one and told Atsumu about his cousin, Sakusa was kinda like a germaphobe but it wasn't so bad. Just some things trigger him but not a lot. 

"Yer welcome Komori now I'm off. If you guys need anything then you know where ta find me~" Atsumu walks away from them then went back to Suna who was now with Osamu as he was prepping him up for the match. 

While with Sakusa and Komori they were just chatting among each other. "that Atsumu guy really is something." Komori says but Sakusa just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "are you interested in him?" 

Komori eyes widen as he shook his head violently. "No! Why would I be interested in what my cousin is interested in?!" And he adds a "I can't do my cousin like that!" at the end. 

Sakusa just rolls his eyes then bandages his hands up. "Who said I was interested in him?"   
"Please- you were eyeing him ever since we walked through that door." Komori pokes his cousin's chest then crosses his arms. "I think he's not fighting today, you're going up against his twin." Sakusa then looks up and observes his cousin. "I think today will be interesting." 

"the match is about to start in 5 minutes so get ready Sakusa." 

And with that, both boys were already in the boxing ring. Osamu with his black and dark red shorts and Sakusa with his yellow and green shorts. Of course they were shirtless. Atsumu and Suna admiring the boys with heart eyes but they don't even notice it themselves. 

Then Atsumu and Suna were watching behind the ropes as they watched both boys glaring down at each other, the match not even starting yet but the air was dense. "they look so intimidating.." Atsumu chirps but Suna nudged his shoulder. "Shut up. You can knock someone out with just one punch-"

"You never saw me do it-"   
"No- I was one of them-" Suna deadpans as Atsumu chuckles lightly at his friend. "Haha- I'm sorry rinrin" Suna just ignores him and that's when the match starts. 

Not even a second into the match but they were already throwing hard punches and swings at each other. "What the fuck they're monsters- I never saw my twin hit like that-"   
"We'll, he's going up with one of the top three fighters so of course he's gonna do his best" Suna says as his eyes never left Osamu. 

Atsumu just watched both boys equally. Biting his bottom lip while chanting 'kick his pretty little ass Samu' in his head because of course he couldn't say that out loud- 

"was. that. a. bone. that. snapped." Atsumu whispers in a hush tone as everyone watched with wide eyes. Osamu spat out the blood to the floor since Sakusa snapped at his jaw. Sakusa smirked at the boy when he was getting up. Then Sakusa looks over to Atsumu, his smirk not leaving his face but the fake blonde hisses at him. The second match started and Osamu swings at Sakusa in the face which knocked him out of balance. 

Atsumu gasp as he watched his twin on top of Sakusa, punching the shit out of him as their captians tried pulling him away but it was no use. 

"Holy Shit the power you hold Tsumu-" Suna half yells as he rubs his eyes in disbelief. "TSUMU GO GET YOUR FUCKIN TWIN" Suna yells at Atsumu.   
"I'M GOING" 

Atsumu ran over to the two boys as he pulls his twin off of Sakusa. Osamu looking at him deathly so Atsumu furrows his eyebrows and smacks his brothers head. "you went overboard you asshole." 

"he deserved it!" Osamu shouts so Atsumu sighs and looks over to Sakusa who was already standing up with blood dripping from his nose. He winced a little as Sakusa sat down and tilting his head back before their captain came to them. 

"Sakusa has a broken nose so I think we'll end it from here."


	2. cherry Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaf Atsumu   
> Swimming au   
> Fluff 💘

"how's your brother like?" Kuroo says as the boys were walking to their teammates house to meet Osamu's brother. 

"he's deaf so don't try anything with him." Osamu walks ahead of his friends, unlocking the door then looking over his shoulder. "And please don't be too crazy, it scares him." 

The boys nod then enters the miya's household. It had a warm aura and a very sweet scent throughout the house. Osamu's brother wasn't in sight but something seemed to be baking in the oven since the sweet smell was tickling the boys nose. 

"Ooo that smells nice! who's making that?!" Bokuto asked as he eyes the oven. Osamu chuckles then points upstairs as he counts.   
"1.. 2.. 3-

"S-samu.. Iss t-that- chuu?." A tiny voice was heard then a a boy with bleached hair was at the staircase. His eyes looking down since he was counting the steps he was taking. He then looks up and meets eyes with his twin so he casts a warm smile to him before he notices the other boys staring at him. 

"you guys are twins- you never told us that you and your brother were twins-" 

Osamu shrugs. "you guys never ask." He then walks away from his teammates and took his twins hand as they made their way down the stairs. "C-cherry pie.." Atsumu points towards the kitchen with a huge smile. Everyone awes at him, wanting to pinch his cheeks and give him a huge hug because Osamu's twin was adorable. 

Osamu then uses sign languages which made his twin giggle. Everyone looked at them confused but one of them understood what he was saying so he spoke up. 

"Bold of you to assume that I didn't understand what you just told him." Kita snorts as Osamu looks at him with wide eyes. Kita then uses sign language as Atsumu claps his hands happily since another person could understand him now. 

"Shh don't tell them what I told him!"   
"your secret safe with me" Kita reassures him so he sighs in relief. "Let's head to the kitchen my brother baked some pie for me~" He smirks as he heard his friends groan at him. Then nagging him about how he should share some slices with them since it smells good. 

"I knew you were always a fatass" Sakusa bluntly says with a smirk so Osamu flings his strong arms around his head, headlocking him in the process. "Oi! Shut yet trap kiyo-" 

Their friends just watched the two as they sighed. "sometimes I forget that they're best friends." One of them comments and the rest agrees. 

Atsumu tilts his head then looks at them with a pout. He then turns his back on them as he bends down to get the pie that he baked in the over. He had his mittens on so he grabbed the tray carefully and placed it on one of the wooden platter. Everyone then looks at the pie with watery mouth. 

It smells good. Osamu sign with his hands, he finally let's go of Sakusa who sighed in relief but walking closer to Atsumu. 

"what the hell are you doing-" Sakusa cuts his best friend off and huffs. "I want pie too fucker-" Sakusa flips Osamu off then adverting his attention back to the fake blonde who was cutting a piece of pie and placing it on the glass plate carefully. 

Sakusa didn't know why but he was very drawn to the blonde. Something about him is different and he likes it. So, without thinking he opens his mouth to the blonde and points to his mouth, indicating that he wanted to be fed. 

Atsumu looks around surprised, everyone staring at them as one of them were holding back his twin. Atsumu shrugged then dipped the fork into the freshly made pie as he starts to feed Sakusa who moans from the richness of the pie. Atsumu blushed a little cause he could tell that his twin's friend was enjoying what he made. 

"Fuck this taste so good~" Sakusa gives a thumbs up to Atsumu then inching his mouth closer to the blonde. Atsumu smiles warmly as he chuckles a little at him. He continues to feed Sakusa as everyone watched in shock. Sakusa never really admired being close to people he just met- but here he is, being awfully close to Osamu's twin. 

Osamu on the other hand was staring bullets at the back of his best friends head but he couldn't really do anything since his twin seemed to enjoy Sakusa's presence so he let's him be. Trying not to sulk since his twin wasn't feeding him the pie instead. 

"I'm coming here after practice everyday- it's settled." Sakusa says to Osamu who whips his head quickly at him. But Atsumu catches on as he stares at his brother harshly, protecting Sakusa behind him. No fighting Samu. Atsumu signs. 

Osamu sighs. He won't do anything if his brother told him not to so he looks away from the two with a face. Atsumu then pulls Sakusa by his sleeves so their faces were touching a little. No one was looking at them since they started eating the pie the fake blonde made. Atsumu giggles a little before planting a small kiss on Sakusa's cheek. The taller boy face immediately flushed. 

Atsumu pulls away innocently when everyone looks at them. "Sakusa you okay bro?" 

"You look a little sick, are you okay?" 

"I'm f-fine-" Sakusa stutters. Sakusa then thought in his head, this lost puppy will be the death of me one day.


	3. Look At Me Omi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fencer x photographer au

"omi omi! Look at me!~" Atsumu shouts from his seat, his camera in hand, pointing it towards his lover as he snaps as many photos as he could. 

Sakusa was caught off guard so his opponent strikes at him which earned a point for the other. Sakusa scoffs under his mask, he was for sure gonna get the next point. He then starts stepping forward in speed, with each step he took his opponent steps back. Sakusa swiftly moves his epee towards the other, attacking them so he can redeem himself he then strikes. 

"OMI DAMN THAT ANGLE" The fake blonde shouts loudly and at the same time as Sakusa strikes. If the blonde would of shouted that earlier then Sakusa would of missed the opportunity to strike at his opponent and he would of lost the match so he sighs in relief when the point went to him. 

"Damn you Atsu." Sakusa murmurs under his breath. His boyfriend didn't stay quite this time, in fact he became more of a distraction again. Even though he has told him a million times on how he shouldn't distract him when he's practicing or in a match. He was lucky that his coach even let's him come watch.

"YES PERFECT OMI!" Atsumu shrieks as he takes a dozen pictures of his boyfriend from each angle. Even if he had to lay on the ground he would do it. As the fake blonde continues to snap photos, the match finally ended with Sakusa who scored the last point. Sakusa then takes his mask off, sweat trickling from his hair as he runs his fingers through locks of his jet black hair. 

Atsumu stares at him with his mouth hanging open, completely forgetting to take this beautiful picture of his hot boyfriend. Sakusa then turns his head towards the fake blonde as he winks at the camera then walking away as if he just didn't kill his boyfriend in the inside. 

After Sakusa finished changing into his normal clothes he spots his boyfriend waiting for him so an idea came in mind to scare his boyfriend so he lurks from behind and whispers a little "boo" into his boyfriend ear. 

"HOLY MOTHER OF BISCUITS-" Atsumu screams but calming down when he sees his fencer of a boyfriend cackling at him. The fake blonde pouts then looks away. 

"Aww I'm sorry baby but that was priceless~" Sakusa cooes, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and hugging him as they made their way out the door. Atsumu just huffs as his boyfriend gives all his attention to him. "baby I'm sorry~" He gently pecks his lovers neck, a giggle escaping from the others mouth. 

"I can't stay mad at you.." Atsumu looks at his boyfriend with pouty lips. 

"But next time don't distract me love" Sakusa says which his boyfriend just bats his eyelashes at him sheepishly. "Oopsies~"


	4. That Boy is "So Dangerous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Model x actor au  
> Model- miya twins + suna   
> Actors- Sakusa & komori

"I told you. I hate going to red carpets." 

"Oh come on! Just because you don't have a lover doesn't mean that you shouldn't go~" Komori replies teasingly to his cousin who only scoffed and looked out the tinted window. "But seriously cuz- you needa peak out of your shell a little more."   
"I like staying to myself, thank you very much." 

"This is why you don't have a date to bring with you!" Komori practically screams at his cousin's ear. 

"Komori, for the name of god. I don't need a fucken date to go with at the red carpet." Sakusa shoots his cousin a stern look then pushing him away, since he after all, was invading his personal bubble. Komori then crosses his arms and looks away from his cousin, muttering nonsense under his breath that was making Sakusa's head hurt.

"we're here sir" Their driver says as they came to a stop. Sakusa then brushes his 3 piece outfit a little then fixing his hair as Komori already got out the limo. Lights flashing from every angle, people coming up to them with mics in hand, trying to ask them some questions or whatsoever.

As soon as Sakusa got out the limo it was as if time had stop. People stared at him as if he was worth a million diamond's, then everything went back to normal as the flashing of lights blinded the poor actor. 

"Shit I need my own space. do they not know what personal space means?!" Sakusa growls under his breath. His cousin trying to calm the male down. "Let's go. I heard they have- 

Screaming and squealing. Voices of a million of people, jumbled all together as they crowed around a specific limo that just arrived. 

Sakusa squints his eyes at the commotion before the celebrities came out from the car. One by one, until the last male sparkles in his eyes. A patch of light- toned blonde hair caught his attention.   
Even though he had the same face as the male that first came out the car, Sakusa was more fascinated with the blonde so he continues to stare at him and his cousin noticed. 

As if the blonde felt a pair of eyes on him, he then turns around and catches Sakusa staring at him so he shamelessly stares back. They made eye contact for a few seconds but the blonde was first to break the eye contact with the actor, he then casts a playful wink to him, making the actor gulp a little as the model turned back around with a small giggle.  
Then walking back ahead with his group of models that he came with. 

Komori then whispers in his cousins ear with a huge smirk on his face. "that boy is so dangerous~"


	5. They Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere au   
> They're 2nd years here   
> Tw: explicit content, gruesome scenes   
> A/n: pls don't compare this to killing stalking- or make any ks jokes in general :,)

"SAKUSA STOP!" The poor blonde sobs violently as he watched as his poor- twin brother get tormented right in front of him.   
"That's not my name atsu." Sakusa retorts. 

He then chops off Osamu's finger's one by one. Earning a deadly scream from the poor victim who was shaking badly. Blood spilling everywhere and the countless pleading for him to stop, but Sakusa didn't.   
"NU YOU'RE HURTING HIM! I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP" Atsumu accent was long gone. You could hear the pain in his voice as he cries for his younger twin. He couldn't stand watching what Sakusa was doing to Osamu but he can't do anything since he was chained up to a metallic chair. 

"this little brat right here is gonna learn to not fuck with our relationship." Sakusa darted his eyes to Osamu who was barely able to keep his eyes fully open since he was loosing a lot of blood. He then moves a little but quickly fell back down to the floor from all the damage that Sakusa done. "Ha. who's the weak one now?~" Sakusa teased, bending down to meet the males face from the floor. He gripped a lock of Osamu's hair, then pulling on them as he tilted his head up so he can meet his gaze. 

"What should I do next to ya? Maybe burn you with some candle wax eh?" Sakusa grins cheekily as he watched Osamu's eyes frail immediately, a small whimper escaping from the others mouth, but Sakusa added on. "I bet your twin would love to see you suffer slowly in pain, right Atsu?" Sakusa looked over to Atsumu who shook his head violently, his cheeks stained with wet tears that kept falling down. 

"NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT-" Atsumu was cut off when Sakusa bangs his twin's head to the floor. A loud thud was heard from the shed, as the blonde watched in horror when he saw more blood oozing out of his twin's head. "S-samu.."   
"Tsumu.. I promise I'll get ya- ahhh!" Osamu screams in agony when Sakusa lifts his shirt up, dripping the hot candle wax onto his tanned skin as they watched as his skin sizzles from the wax. His flesh now burning a bright shade of red once it was in view. 

"SAMU" 

"now now. No need to get all worked up- I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Sakusa said, before he got bored with the candle wax so he blowed it out then tossing it to the side as he walks over to his table that sprawled all his tools out. Sakusa looked at all his options till his eyes layed on a specific one. "Perfect."

Osamu's eyes widened at what Sakusa picked up. He quickly tried to move away but Sakusa caught him. A low sinister snicker erupting from the crazy boy who lays Osamu flat on his back. "Stay still will ya? It'll only take a couple of seconds before getting this saw straight into your stomach so I can pull your organs out okay?" 

Osamu desperately tries to fight back, but due to all the injuries he had it was no use so he shuts his eyes hard, feeling the impact of the cold spiky blade touch his skin, then prying onto him. All Osamu could do is scream in pain and wiggle around as he feels the other taking out his organs one by one. Osamu in any minute could pass out but he didn't so he stares across the room and met eyes with his twin who was shouting over and over again. Pleading for him to stop and let him go, demanding that this was all wrong and that they can talk this out but Sakusa wasn't paying attention to him at all.   
Instead, he was so focused on harming the boy in front of him. 

"omi baby- stop this nonsense right now.." 

Sakusa stopped what he was doing so Atsumu continued to speak since this got the males attention. "Stop this alright omi- kun? We can work this all out together if you just unchain me and let my brother go okay?.." Atsumu calms down a little. Sakusa was now looking at his boyfriend who was staring at him sweetly. "be a good boy for me and unchain me now omi baby" Atsumu puts up a weak smile and this seemed to do the trick. Sakusa eyes softened, then little sniffles were heard from him. Sakusa was crying. 

"Omi omi?" Atsumu whispers. 

"I'm sorry atsumu.. I'm so so so sorry! FORGIVE ME- I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorr- 

"Oh omi omi.. please stop apologizing and just unchain me already- this is starting to hurt-" Atsumu said. He was sure not expecting to see his lover breaking down in front of him so this was a rare sight. He then watched as Sakusa shamelessly walked over to him, unlocking the lock that was keeping Atsumu from escaping. So as Atsumu was freed he hugged Sakusa who was surprised from the act but he needed the hug so he hugs back. 

Osamu, who was still laying on the ground almost lifeless, takes this as the chance as he grabs an ax from the table with his free hand that wasn't fingerless. As he slowly and quietly creeps behind Sakusa who was distracted with the hug. Osamu then lounges the ax at Sakusa's back deeply. Making him groan from the unexpected hit. He fell to the floor and screamed when the blood spilled out from his back. 

Osamu drops the ax weakly as his twin rushes over to him. Draping his arm over his shoulder as they rushed out the shed and to the outside world. "Please don't die on me right now." Atsumu repeats, hoping his twin will keep his eyes open for him just a little longer.   
But once they were finally freed; Everything seemed so odd- now that they were finally out of that shabby shack. Atsumu quickly looked around for any passerby's but his eyes caught a cops car not that far from them so they quickly ran over to them. But they heard Sakusa chasing after them so Atsumu quickened their pace and shouts. 

"HELP! PLEASE HELP! I'M BEGGING-" The cops heard the shouting so they looked over and saw Atsumu and Osamu who was running from Sakusa so they immediately ran to them. Calling for backup as they got the twins to safety, then taking Sakusa down who looked like he was about to go crazy.   
"LET ME GO YOU DICKHEADS." Sakusa spits at the cops. He was smart enough to grab the taser from the cop who was holding him down, so he tases the cop who was unprepared from the comeback. The cop fail to the floor and passed out since Sakusa tased him pretty bad so he smirks. "stupid cop." 

"Fauck you." 

Sakusa looks up but his eyes widened when Atsumu aims a gun at him. He then pulls the trigger. Killing him right on the spot. 

they won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfgg wth did I just write 😰  
> Is this who we are? Is this what we represent??! Pls forgive me 🙏💀  
> Anyways- I hope y'all enjoyed it?!


	6. Blue eyes and dark brown hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery au   
> Model x mafia

Text between sakuatsu; 

Omi 💕: baby I'm gonna be running a little late so wait for me okay? 

Atsu 🐝: awe, okay omi omi!~ 

Omi 💕: remember to not to talk to any strangers okay? And you have your mask on right love? 

Atsu 🐝: I know I know! I'm not that dumb and yes I have my mask on so don't cha worry! 

Omi 💕: I'm just being cautious with you since you're MY model boyfriend who is unarmed and look like bait. 

Atsu 🐝: such an overprotective boyfriend 😌

Omi 💕: wtv just wait for me 🙄 and ily ❤

Atsu 🐝: yessir~ and ily2 <3  
seen

\---

Once Atsumu sets his phone down as he stares around the boba shop. It was small and cozy, with a light vintage aesthetic that Atsumu liked very much. Not that many people knew about this place so this is why Sakusa and Atsumu always came here every weekend whenever they just wanted to see each other or hangout in general. 

"Hi I'm Mabel! Can I take your order or has another worker already did?" Atsumu snapped back to reality when a average- height female was standing in front of him with her small note pad in hand, smiling at the blonde who was dazed in thoughts. "Oh no I'm fine! Just waiting for someone so you can skip me." Mabel nods then proceeds to skip to the next customer. 

"Why do I feel like someone is watching me.." Atsumu mutters to himself. He felt a slight shiver escape throughout his whole body, maybe from the damn air conditioning that was running throughout the whole cafe. Then looking over his shoulder to catch any pair of eyes on him but he saw no one there. Just an empty seat by the window, not occupied by anyone so he faces back to the front but almost yelped at the sudden person. 

"Sorry to scare you there dear, but you looked like you needed company." The small elderly woman said to Atsumu as she sips her jasmine tea. Atsumu on the other hand didn't feel threatened by the other so he relaxes a little. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to stranger's but what harm could this elderly woman possibly do? She looks like she stays home and waters her garden everyday then makes hot tea for herself while yelling at her cats or something.   
"So why is a handsome man like you staying here all alone by himself no? No boyfriend to accompany you hm?" Atsumu just chuckles lightly. The mask hiding his face underneath it so the elderly woman couldn't see him. But what Atsumu missed was what she said. "No boyfriend?" No one should just assume that he was gay or he had a boyfriend just by looking at him so that was a big giveaway but the oblivious blonde payed no attention to it since he felt comfortable with the woman's presence. 

"Actually I'm waiting for him! But thank you for accompanying me!" Atsumu says sweetly, earning a low chuckle from the elder.   
"You know you're so handsome. You aged like fine wine my dear."   
Atsumu tilts his head in confusion. Sure he had been praised a lot since he after all was a model but this lady in front of him was being oddly nice. Considering how they're completely stranger's and don't know each other so he just hums in response, while tapping his fingers on the table gently.

"May I see your face young man?" The woman asked. Her lips parted as she watched every little move of Atsumu who was starting to question this woman in his head. But he shook his head at her. "I'm sorry I can't do that for ya.." The woman frowns but didn't ask further which thanked Atsumu since she was getting a little too comfortable with him. 

They just stayed in silence. Atsumu not looking at the person in front of him but he already felt her still staring at him. Not even moving the slightest. So Atsumu clears his throat, not really knowing what to do but the woman breaks the silence between them. "Why isn't your boyfriend coming yet? Does he not know how dangerous it is to leave someone special all alone by themself?"   
Atsumu raised his eyebrow at the elder. He completely forgot how Sakusa was supposed to be here already but since he was too disturbed by the lady in front of him he didn't notice it. 

Just as in cue, his phone vibrates nonstop. Indicating that someone was calling him so he picks his phone up and answers. 

"Hello?"   
"Atsu- baby are you okay?!"  
Atsumu was happy that his boyfriend was calling him but something sounded off so he frowns. His lover sounds out of breath, so he starts to worry and over think the worst things possible.   
"Omi what's going on? I'm perfectly fine- but what's happening? You sound out of-"  
"Atsu I'm sorry I couldn't get you but please get out of there! This is a setup-"   
"s-setup- are we in danger?!"   
The other end of the line stayed quiet, making Atsumu think that Sakusa probably ended the call but he didn't. He recollects himself when he hears Sakusa speaking in a more quieter tone.   
"If you see an elderly woman with blue eyes and dark brown hair then run."   
Atsumu's heart beats faster with every second passing by. What he just said described the women in front of him, causing him to drop his phone as hears his lover talking and trying to get him to tell him what was going on in his end. But all Atsumu could do is stay there- not moving, completely glued to his seat, watching as the elderly women smile at him with her not so innocent face before she speaks daringly. 

"Sakusa Atsumu. Nice ring to it~"


End file.
